


Speed Dating

by SamanthaM_M, seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Category: Glee RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene setting: gay speeddating, somewhere in the U.S. during summer after Season1 of Glee and after 7 years at Hogwarts, Jon Groff wants to be incognito but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Written that one time we drank too much wine.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, I´m Thomas Godfrey."

"Wait, you´re not! I know you! You´re Jonathan Groff, aren´t you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I´ve seen every single part of Glee. I really liked how you fucked Rachel off, I hate her."

"Really? I thought there wasn´t TV nor electricity at Hogwarts, so how could you watch Glee?"

"Oh, I didn´t actually watched it, although of course I have downloaded all the parts to my secret computer at home. I have read reviews at the Daily Prophet!"

"There were some Glee reviews published in wizard´s newspaper?"

"Glee is a worldwide phenomenon, you didn´t know?"


End file.
